Royal Vampires?
by Almadynis
Summary: Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover with Vampire the Masquerade Buffy gets thrown into a world with vampires that have their souls? what is she to do, join them of course!


Buffy stared in wonder and abject horror at the portal that opened into a world of forests and castles. Just glimpses of a universe in which a demon she was hunting had just gone. It didn't help that the universe (dimension, whatever) was gorgeous and had probably never met a demon, or would know what to do with it.

With a sigh of resignation, Buffy stepped into the portal. Automatically sensing for the demon, Buffy discovered that she was exactly where she needed to be, and it was every bit as beautiful and peaceful as she had feared. If she failed, this world was doomed.

Buffy ran swiftly and quietly behind the demon and expertly killed him with a stab at his back. Green blood oozed out as she pulled the sword from the body. Wiping the blood from the blade, Buffy stood. Only to stare right at an arrow pointed directly at her right eye.

Not even blinking, Buffy ducked and swept her foot under the man's feet, knocking him over. Faster than the eye could see, Buffy saw and dispatched all eight other men with pointy things.

Then, a rogue arrow lodged itself in her arm, then another in her thigh. "Shit! Dang it!" As the arrows were carefully placed, obviously now not rogue at all, Buffy felt darkness creeping in around her. In an effort to take out the man who had shot the arrows before she died, Buffy turned around with the last of her strength and threw her sword and lodged the blade in the stomach of the offending man. After that she let herself get buried by the darkness in her mind.

ooOOoo

Buffy slowly opened her eyes, surprising herself that she was still alive. "Great, I'm not dead. That's a start."

"So, you're awake." the voice was angry. For, it was a he. And he was most definitely not human in any way, shape, or form. He was disgustingly gross. Bald, pointed ears and elongated incisors. He looked like a vampire…but they didn't have pointed ears, and they certainly wouldn't have let her live. What was going on?

"Who are you?" Buffy meant to ask what the man was but it came out wrong. The man looked surprised at her question, then his face softened, if a face like that could soften.

"My name is Jonathon. Now, who are you and why did you try to kill my friends?"

"Wait, try to kill? I did! And my name is Buffy."

"Well, Buffy, you were, I am happy to say, unsuccessful in that way. None of my friends died. Now, why did you try to kill them?"

"They were pointing arrows in my face! What was supposed to do? Let them kill me?" Buffy was practically screaming now, in frustration mostly. But the tears running down her cheeks betrayed her feelings.

"Ahh, that explains it. Now, my Prince will be with you in a minute to question you." Jonathon turned and stepped out of the cell, shutting the door cardully.

"Wait!" Buffy tried unsuccessfully to get out of the bed where she was lying, tied down. Then, she looked around at her surroundings. It was a prison cell, barred door and all wooden with musky old smell. "Ewww!"

At about that moment, another man came through the door. He was accomanied by Jonathon and a woman. Her Slayer senses started to go into hyperdrive. She stuggled to get out and save these people from certain death. The bonds finally broke, then the men were holding her down. Not hurting her but holding her down nonetheless.

With a shove, she flung them off of her. Got up and started to move out of the room, when her senses told her the threat was in the room. She moved back into the dank smelling cell.

She looked around and felt with her senses, trying to find the vampires that were hiding. With a lurch, Buffy felt for her stake, but to no avail. After what seemed like forever, but was only a few milliseconds, it was all over, and Buffy knew exactly who was a vampire in the room. Everyone (except her of course). "WHAT?"

The men and woman looked at oneanother, and then the male who she didn't know spoke. "Why do you exclaim?"

"Why? Why? The vampire-who-isn't-a-vampire says 'why'! Just brilliant! I am transported to a world that is probably full of vampires and none of them are intelligent! This sucks!" as her rant dimnished, Buffy plopped onto the bed and put her head into her hands. And cried.


End file.
